Mage Prophecy
by Kryptic Magic
Summary: When Draco finds himself running from his father he turns to Dumbledore only to find that he and 6 others are part of a sixty year old prophecy.


Disclaimer: I in no way claim to own Harry Potter. That honor goes to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., and all those other companies that aid in the publishing, writing, or selling of Harry Potter. I own one set of HP books that I paid for, movies one and two, and this plot that is it. Don't sue!  
  
A/N I want to continue writing this and I have ideas for the sequel already. The only thing holding me back is lack of encouragement. If you enjoy this at all please review, I know all authors ask this but I would really appreciate this. You don't have to review every chapter just one to let me know you read this.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The summer had been one of Draco's worst Lucius was pushing for his son to be initiated as one of Voldemort's deatheaters (in Draco's opinion Voldemort was a lying sack of shit and needed a major ego deflation). It wasn't as if Draco was about to go join Dumbledore's little army either, Dumbledore was an old fool. Draco didn't exactly know where his loyalties were now. He just needed to figure out which side he hated more.  
  
August 31st  
  
Dear...,  
  
Dear diary sounds girlish doesn't it? Well what else should I call you? I'll think about it later.  
  
I guess I should tell you why I've decided to keep a diary... journal. My so-called father, Lucius, has been harassing me about joining Voldemort. Lucius wants to be right hand man and he thinks recruiting me will get him there. You see there are only four months left until initiation night during this time the new right hand man will be chosen, the last one was captured a couple weeks ago he got the dementors kiss almost immediately. Anyways, I'm supposed to be initiated then which could mean the end of well, my life as an innocent person. I' m going to have to kill someone to get initiated, if I don't, they'll kill me and if I don't show up Lucius will kill me. So either I'm dead or some muggle is whose life should I choose? I'm writing all this because I want someone to know that I don't want to do this I hope whoever reads this understands my position. I'm not asking for sympathy I just want understanding.  
  
Time to get ready for the train ride tomorrow, I'll explain more later.  
  
Draco  
  
As he finished writing Draco closed his journal with a sigh. He knew no one would be able to read it until he died, who would get it when he was gone? Just as he went to put it away in his trunk, an elf appeared.  
  
"Sir, master Malfoy sir, your father is sending his summons to his son from the study sir", squeaked the house elf with obvious tears in its voice. Draco knew the feeling, his father had been strict with the elves lately, not that it mattered. They weren't even human.  
  
"Tell him I'm coming", snarled Draco without even looking at the trembling elf. As soon as he said it, he heard a snap and the elf was gone.  
  
Draco slightly wondered weather Lucius would beat the elf if he didn't go downstairs straight away. The thought was gone in an instant though as he heard his mother's screams. The last time he had heard this he ran to her as fast as he could only to be locked in the torture cambers for at least a month. His father didn't like to be talked back to but sometimes his mother couldn't help it. Afterwards she would hide herself in one of the abandoned rooms in the manor and not come out for weeks. Lucius would say she had taken ill and Draco would be beaten if he even looked like he was going to tell someone. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius never beat him, well not personally. Lucius had hired someone to do it for him. See when Draco was young his father had slapped him while shopping in Diagon Alley a ministry work had seen him. At least a half a dozen auors and about twenty reporters soon surrounded Lucius Malfoy. Draco still remembered that day so clearly you would think it just happened yesterday...  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Mr. Malfoy do you always beat your child...?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy does your father usually beat you...?"  
  
"Little boy, are you all right, does your father do this often...?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I'm from the Daily Prophet would you give us an interview...?"  
  
Then finally,  
  
"Draco Malfoy you need to come with me, I am an auor and I will protect you." said a female auor picking him up.  
  
At the time, all Draco could do was gap he was used to reporters and auors but this was too much. His father had struck him then all of a sudden; an auor was picking him up and carrying him away. The last time he had been carried was when he started walking. He had just turned five for Merlin's sake way to old to be carried, but he was still in shock and just let her carry him away.  
  
His father was unable to get him back until he was six. In the mean time, he lived with the auor that had taken him away. Sephorone Amelia Rookwood was the daughter of the deatheater Augustus Rookwood. Her father had disowned her when she refused to join Voldemort. Because of this, she had gone to the ministry to become an auor; she needed to see her father behind bars, and who better to do it then his daughter. Then, about three years prior to her meeting Draco, someone had turned him in. Since then she had begun to think about settling down and having children. So when she was asked to care for Draco she had said yes without a second thought.  
  
Draco had loved her like a second mother. He still loved Narcissa and missed her very much, but the one thing Narcissa Malfoy was bad at was being a mother. Amelia, as she liked to be called, was good at it. After about three months, Draco started calling her Mummy Ami. The time that Draco lived with Amelia was the first and last time he had been a child. After Lucius got him back, he never saw her again. _

_End Flashback_  
  
As Draco stepped into study Lucius lifted his wand at Narcissa and began the cruciatus curse. As much as Draco wanted to, he couldn't get himself to stop him. He just stood there and watched as his mother was tortured.  
  
"I guess I do deserve to die", thought Draco, "what kind of person watches his mother being tortured without even having the decency to cringe."  
  
As Draco watched, he realized how much blood was in the room, "father... father stop". Then he noticed she had stopped trying to get away, "father she isn't moving, stop!"  
  
Lucius either was ignoring him or was too angry to hear. What had his mother done?  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. Without thinking, he pulled out his wand and shouted. He didn't realize what he had said until Lucius was on the ground writhing and screaming in pain. Draco quickly shouted the stunning curse and ran to his mother.  
  
"Mother wakeup we have to get out of here", shouted Draco, but Narcissa wouldn't move.  
  
Draco wasn't naïve enough to keep trying to wake her up. There was too much blood. Instead Draco went up to his room and shrunk his already packed trunk, put it in his pocket and flooed himself to Dumbledore's office. Draco may have thought of Dumbledore as a fool but the only other options were far worse Ministry of Magic would have prosecuted him, and Voldemort would have killed him. Using the cruciatus curse on a high- ranking Deatheater was punishable by death in Voldemort's book that is if it wasn't on Voldemort's orders.  
  
Amazingly enough, he made it through to Dumbledore's office. "One would think it wouldn't be that easy to get to a man as important as Dumbledore", thought Draco as he stepped into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, here early I see. One would think a youngster like you would want to savor his summer vacation", said Dumbledore looking over his half moon spectacles at the new arrival, "please sit down, and tell me why you've come".  
  
"My mother's dead, Lucius killed her, and I used an unforgivable on him", said Draco refusing to sit down, "If that's all I'm headed to find Professor Snape".  
  
"I've already summoned him. Draco, please sit down I have something important to tell you".  
  
Draco sat down slowly. What could Dumbledore have to tell him that he didn't know?  
  
"Draco, I was going to wait until school started but I guess I'll tell you now before the others get here. You see around sixty years ago a prophecy was made. At the time, it involved three families. Now it involves five Potter, Black, Zabini, Weasley, and Malfoy. In the end it will involve six, we don't know which family that will be at the moment we are trying, but it's not as easy as it was sixty years ago", said Dumbledore as he searched over his bookshelves.  
  
"Prophecies are for Gryffindors", said Draco getting up.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Malfoy. Gryffindor may have turned out more prophecies then wizards but believe me Slytherin isn't far behind", said Snape walking into Dumbledore's office, "We just are as loud about it. You summoned me Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes Severus, I did", said Dumbledore pulling a rather large book down from his bookshelf.  
  
"Why don't you finish explaining Professor? Please don't leave poor the child in suspense", said Snape sitting down.  
  
"Well I need to speak to you alone now. Draco would you mind reading this in the hall", explained Dumbledore handing Draco the now opened book.  
  
After hesitating and receiving a glare from Snape, Draco took his leave. Only after leaving, did Draco look at the book he was now holding.  
  
The Mage Prophecy  
  
Four generations  
  
In the first generation  
  
Three men will prepare for the battle  
  
In the second generation  
  
Four men will protect the future generations  
  
In the third generation  
  
Five men will start the battle  
  
In the fourth generation  
  
Six men will end the battle  
  
Two women from each generation will join the men in their chosen tasks  
  
In the first generation  
  
The loyal griffin will write a book  
  
To tell the rest how to fight the darkest magic  
  
The dark dragon from the serpents hole will stock pile weapons  
  
And hide them deep within his home  
  
The hunter and the son of Poseidon will cast a spell  
  
Giving all the prophecy recipients greater powers  
  
As for the two women  
  
Look to foreigners from distant lands  
  
Their powers shall not be revealed to them until their sixteenth year  
  
There will be no clues just yet  
  
They will discover their powers when it happens  
  
In the second generation  
  
The last son of the dragon  
  
The stag son of the loyal griffin  
  
The dog son of the great hunter  
  
The last son of the hunter's sister  
  
The women will be flowers  
  
One from the heart of the serpent's pit, the other from the den of the lion  
  
All will sacrifice something very dear to them  
  
To protect the last two generations  
  
"Wait" ,thought Draco, "Where's the rest."  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here."  
  
"Zabini? I should ask you the same question."  
  
"It's none of your business but, I was kicked out. And you?"  
  
"I would have preferred your summer. Welcome home Blaise."  
  
"You too Draco. What's that you're reading?"  
  
"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, the headmaster will see you now please take the book with you", said Snape coming out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor, I need to speak with you", said Draco trying to stop the Professor who seemed very determined to get where he was going.  
  
"Later, Mr. Malfoy, I am at the moment far to busy to deal with your pathetic problems."  
  
With that, Snape turned the corner out of site.  
  
"Bloody wanker, what's his problem?" asked Blaise.  
  
"No idea, lets go talk to Dumbledore", said Draco.  
  
"Hello Mr. Zabini I've been expecting you", said Dumbledore as he sat down, "Please have a seat, both of you. Any questions Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, sir if I may. Where's the rest? It said four generations, it only talked about two."  
  
"It does, doesn't it? Oh yes I remember. I recorded that last part just before the ministry found out about the prophecy. You see at that time the ministry didn't exactly trust me. I was immediately told to leave when they arrived. Later I used a pensive and wrote it down. I have had the chance to view the rest of it since then and I assure you I know who the people are in this generation. You will find out when you need to. Any more questions?"  
  
"Um, what's going on sir?" asked Blaise.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy please hand the book to Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Zabini please read what's on that page that Mr. Malfoy has it opened to" ,said Dumbledore nodding to Draco.  
  
As Blaise read, Draco looked around the room. He had never been in Dumbledore's office for this long before. He wondered if any of his ancestors were ever Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Sir", said Blaise interrupting Draco's train of thought, "What does it mean by powers?"  
  
"Later, Mr. Zabini. Do you understand what it means?" asked Dumbledore standing up.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What about you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I have a mission for you two", said Professor Dumbledore walking over to the fire, "I need you to bring the others here."


End file.
